


What's Up?

by Island_in_the_Shadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assimilation to Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Established Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Happy Ending, It's gonna get sad, Living Nightmares, M/M, Mentally Stuck in Other Reality, Not Season 3 Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seelie Queen is an ass, Self-Reflection, dual realities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_in_the_Shadows/pseuds/Island_in_the_Shadows
Summary: The Seelie Queen decides to trick her favorite Daylighter and Shadowhunters for her own amusement. The group get stuck in an alternate dimension in versions of their nightmares. Can they remember who they really are? Will they get out before it's too late?





	What's Up?

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters have their own soundtracks. Title from What's Up? By 4 Non Blondes
> 
> Title of the chapter taken from the same song.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.

 

The Seelie Queen was a raging bitchazoid that had labeled **torture** as **fun** in her demented and decrepit brain. So, of course, when her Daylighter’s favourite Shadowhunter intruded upon her realm, she figured she could come up with a new game. But what would the stakes be? This was so difficult. Or was it? She had kidnapped the werewolf girl from under them before and it had worked like a charm. Maybe…just maybe…perfect!

 

Simon was summoned by the Seelie Queen. he knew better than to ignore her demands. Jace was gone on a mission so he left him a note. Better safe than sorry. Time could work differently in the Seelie realm.

 

_J:_

_The Seelie Queen summoned me._

_Be back when I can._

_Si_

 

The Seelie Queen was not to be ignored. He managed to get into the realm just in time. The Queen, with her beguiling beauty, smiled maliciously,

“Lovely to see you, Daylighter. I thought you were ignoring me.”

“Really wasn’t. Busy, you know?”

“With your Shadowhunter, I suppose?”

Simon pursed his lips. After what happened to Maia, he liked keeping his love life away from the Queen. It didn’t matter in the end. She found out. She spoke again,

“He’s here, Daylighter. Hurt but alive. You’ll have to fight for him, though.”

His nerves were on end, “What have you done to him?!”

“I’ve done nothing. He stumbled upon my realm because of some Shadowhunter scuffle.”

“But you won’t give him back until I play one of your sick games, is that right?”

The Queen giggled, “I just love how well you know me. Yes. You have to go through a portal in an alternate dimension to get to where he is. This is a strong dimension you’ll have to fight your way out. Do you think yourself capable of making it across for someone you love?”

“I’d do anything for Jace.”

She waved her arm and a portal appeared, “Off you go then. Don’t disappoint, Daylighter.”

Simon muttered to himself before going into the portal with more bravery than he had mustered in some time.

* * *

 

Just as Simon entered the dimension and the portal closed behind him, Jace appeared before the queen. It was true that he was hurt though not severely. He sported a few cuts here and there but no more. It was also true that he was here by accident. So he had come to excuse himself in front of her so he could go home to Simon.

“Ah. Shadowhunter. Just in time.”

“I’m here to apologise for intruding in your realm, your Majesty.”

“I don’t much care for apologies, Shadowhunter. I like games, as you know. Perhaps you’ll follow the Daylighter for this one.”

Jace knew better than to try and attack but he puffed out his chest and pursed his lips, “What did you do to Simon?”

“Well I’m afraid he fell into an alternate dimension. It would be best if you fished him out.”

“You didn’t tell him he could assimilate, did you?”

She shrugged, “Too many rules spoils the fun. Are you going after him or not?”

He made sure he had his Seraph blades handy and went into the reappeared portal without much fanfare.

* * *

 

Some hours later, Clary and the Lightwood siblings started worrying about Jace. Even if he were with Simon he would have called, considering that he had been separated from the group, this was twofold. Alec honed in on his parabatai through their rune but Jace didn’t seem to be in any distress. They were about to track him down when Alec received a message. Izzy and Clary looked on as he read. He furrowed his brow and said:

“The Seelie Queen has Jace. She doesn’t plan to let him go until we go to her realm.”

Isabelle waisted no time, “It’s clearly a trap Alec. We should think twice before complying.”

Clary was roaring to go, “Maybe so but Jace needs us. We can’t just abandon him after everything that’s happened.”

Alec thought for a moment, “Simon should be our intermediary. The Queen is attached to him…”

“…and he’d do anything for Jace. Good idea, big brother. Clary and I will head over to Simon’s place and we’ll meet you at the park.”

Clary nodded and the two girls went on their way. Once they arrived at Simon’s, Clary called out after him until she noticed his note.

“Hey Iz!”

Isabelle jogged over and read the note, “We’ve got to tell Alec.”

“Good thing he’s at the park. Let’s go!”

 

Meanwhile, Alec waited for them at the park. But as they returned, The Queen appeared before Alec. She was decked out in her most stylish mundane clothes.

“Are you here for your parabatai?”

“I thought you weren’t keen to let him go until I entered your realm.”

She looked around, “You’re close enough for me to tell you the real price.”

“You’re going to tell me no matter what I say so spit it out.”

 

Her eyes gleamed with evil as her lips pursed, “You’ll have to face one of your greatest fears in an alternate dimension to find him.”

Alec squeezed his hands into fists, “Is that all?”

“Of course! Not much more to it. But you better hurry before he’s lost to that dimension and you lose him forever.”

Alec’s jaw tightened, “Is there no other way?”

She giggled, “Even if I took him out, he’d beg to be returned.”

“Why?”

“The Daylighter. He’s stuck there too.”

 

Alec sighed. Jace wouldn’t stop until Simon was back in his arms. He sympathised entirely. If it had been Magnus—he’d rather not think about Magnus being taken from him.

“I have to wait for Clary and my sister.”

The Queen considered it for a moment, “Why not? If you’re voluntarily shortening your parabatai’s time, that just makes this game more entertaining.”

“Jace is strong. He’ll fight it.”

She smirked, “Take that risk. I shall be waiting for you when you’re ready.”

 

The Queen walked off. Alec debated about waiting. Time was a fickle mistress inside alternate dimensions. Jace had been missing for hours. Anything could have happened in that time. He decided to wait for Izzy and Clary for a while longer. A few more minutes—though it would seem longer to him—and he would cave.

He sent Magnus a text:

_Seelie Queen has Jace and Simon trapped in alt. dimension. If I don’t get back to you in 2 hours, we might need you._

 

As he sent the message, the girls appeared,

“She has Simon too,” Clary said frantically.

Alec nodded, “I know. We have to find them. They’re in an alternate dimension.”

Clary blanched, “They could’ve assimilated already. What are we waiting for?”

“Maybe Alec is the only one meant to follow them,” Izzy stated.

“The Queen didn’t specify but we should go to her. She’s waiting.”

 

The three made their way to the throne room. The Queen was a bit more aggressive. She wanted the game to start.

“Hello again, Shadowhunters. Are you finally joining your friends in my little game?”

“Give them back!” Clary demanded, her fierce protectiveness bubbling up to the surface.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. They’re in a dimension over which I have no dominion. I suggest you find them before they’re gone forever. I must say I rather thought the arrogant one would’ve pulled the Daylighter out by now. What a pity.”

  
The three Shadowhunters looked at each other in worry. If Jace had been here for hours and hadn’t come out, they were in for some trouble. Alec sent Magnus another text:

 

_S.O.S._

 

Then he nodded, “Please open the portal, your Highness.”

“As you wish,” she said and opened the portal for them.

Alec looked at Izzy and Clary and went in first, bow and arrow in hand. Izzy followed. Clary gave the Queen a spiteful look and went in last.

 

The Queen laughed as she looked into the dimension, “Shadowhunters are too easy. They pretend to be so cold—but threaten their own and they’re as fallible as a human babe.”

 

In his loft, Magnus’ brain raced a mile a minute. He needed to act quickly before he lost his Alexander…and before the foremost Shadowhunters of the New York institute were lost to the world. Oh and Solomon too.


End file.
